mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Hotman
is a Japanese manga by Sho Kitagawa which was serialized in Young Jump magazine from 1994 to 1997. The manga has 15 volumes and after great success as a manga, has been transferred to a television series which has completed its second season. Hotman was aired 2003 and Hotman 2 was aired 2004 in Japan by TBS. TV series Takashi Sorimachi plays a school art teacher Enzo Furiya (降矢円造) who takes care of his 5-year-old daughter Nanami Furiya of whom he has no idea who her mother is. He also lives with his four siblings whose fathers are all different. Enzo’s daughter suffers from severe atopic dermatitis, so he throws himself into managing her diet to alleviate her condition. He is so determined to raise the little daughter well, he doesn’t appear to have any spare time for a girlfriend. And yet Enzo finds himself drawn to Misuzu Kaneko (played by Akiko Yada), a health teacher at his school. Enzo pursues life passionately for his little girl and his family. This is a story about how desperately Enzo tries to hold his family together in spite of all the hardships. Cast * Enzo Furiya - Takashi Sorimachi * Misuzu Kaneko - Akiko Yada * Shima Furiya - Manami Konishi * Hinata Furiya - Yui Ichikawa * Haiji Furiya - Shota Saito * Ryunosuke Furiya - Keita Saito * Nanami Furiya - Nana Yamauchi * Toki Okuma - Motoki Fukami * Sonoko Fujita - Yoko Kuga * Kurotani Tomoka as Sakamoto Yukimi * Satsuki Akikawa - Erika Sawajiri * Masato Fujita - Norihisa Hiranuma * Tatsuko Mama - Yuko Yamamoto * Enzo's Father - Raita Ryu * Shinshou Nakamaru (the twins' father) * Tomohiro Waki * Jun Natsukawa * Yusuke Kamiji Hotman 2 The second season starts with all the family members segregated and then they meet again and begin to make a family. Enzo Furuya returns to help his family once again. Enzo transfers to a primary school in a small seaside town in hopes to improve Nanami's allergies. The eldest sister Shima opened a natural foods store, Hinata took a job as a nurse while Haiji and Ryunosuke set out on their own. One day, Shima visits Enzo but seems a bit perturbed. Enzo goes back to Tokyo to find out what's wrong only to discover that the house is up for sale and that Shima's food store failed. Enzo decides to help Shima by finding a way for the family to live together again. Cast * Enzo Furiya - Takashi Sorimachi * Shima Furiya - Misaki Itoh * Ayame Ootsuki - Miho Shiraishi * Hinata Furiya - Yui Ichikawa * Haiji Furiya - Shota Saito * Ryunosuke Furiya - Keita Saito * Nanami Furiya - Nana Yamauchi * Kimiko Mizusawa - Hitomi Takahashi * Rumiko Chiba - Asami Abe * Yuko Moriya - Nami Ishibashi * Kenta Tsuruta - Jiro Sato * Junichiro Aonuma - Toshiya Tohyama * Osamu Ikegami - Makidai * Ichigo Mizusawa - Karen Miyama * Mama Tatsuko - Yuko Yamamoto * Masato Fujita - Norihisa Hiranuma * Ryoichi Ogura - Ryotaro Konishi * Kazue Hidaka - Mahiru Konno * Odagiri - Satoshi Matsuda * Touki Okuma - Motoki Fukami * Yukimi Sakamoto - Tomoka Kurotani * Momosuke Mizutani Related links *Hotman Manga information *Official Website for Hotman the series See also *Hotman A Japanese weaving-goods factory in Ome City Category:Japanese television dramas Category:Seinen manga ja:ホットマン